Star Wars: Distant Love
by Brie.Husky
Summary: This story tells of Padme and her two twins. Padme still believes in her husband, but for the sake of her children, she remains hidden from him. With Obi-Wan's help, can Padme stand to be away from him? Or will she turn away from him forever?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**6 Months After The Battle of Mustafar.  
Location:** **Kaadara, Naboo**

_"Don't be afraid. He speaks to her softly."_

_"I'm not afraid to die. I've been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life. She then looks at him."_

_"What are you talking about? He stares at her blankly."_

_"I love you."_

_"You love me?! I thought we decided not to fall inlove. That we would be forced to live a lie. That it would destroy our lives..."_

_She then speaks gently, "I think our lives are about to be destroyed anyway. My love for you is a puzzle,_ _Anakin, for which I have no answers. I can't control it... and now I don't care. I truly, deeply love you, and before we die I want you to know." She then leans forward, just enough for there lips to meet._

Padme slowly sits up as she hears the cries of her son. She sighs as she thinks of what just happened. "Just another dream..." She says sadly. Six months had passed since Luke and Leia came into her life, and everyday she was constantly reminded of Ani.

As the young women stands up, she removes her robe from the hook on her door and approaches her son's room. She smiles as she looks down at the blue eyed boy, and picks him up. "Shh...it's okay Luke." She kisses his forehead softly before saying, "You look so much like your father."

No sooner does Padme head down the stairs, and a knock is heard at the door.

"Come in!" She shouts some, as she holds Luke in her arms. When the door is opened, a familiar face is seen, and Padme smiles. "Hello Obi-Wan."

He returns the smile. "Hello." Padme takes a deep breath as he looks at her concerned. "Are you alright?" Padme looks over at him, "I'll be okay." He nods at her, already knowing what was bothering her.

"You sure about that?" he asks her, raising a eyebrow as he does. Padme lays Luke down on a soft blanket before answering. "Honestly, no. I feel I have no reason to hide." Obi-Wan shakes his head negatively as she responds. "Padme, it's for the safety of your son and daughter. Anakin is not the same man. Not the same friend. Not the same husband." Padme turns to him, "There is still good in him!"


	2. Chapter One: Long Ago

**Chapter 1: Long Ago**

**6months, 1 Day Since the Battle of Mustafar Location: Kaadara, Naboo / Padme's Home**

Padme smiled as she read her book while watching her children play on the floor. "Luke, be nice to your sister." She said gently. The small blue eyed boy looked at her with innocent eyes. She could only laugh and kiss him on the cheek. "Don't give me that look Luke." As Leia saw her mother kiss Luke, a reaction of jealousy took place, and she instantly held her arms up toward her mother. Padme let a small smile cross her face, and she sat the book down picking up her brown haired daughter.

"Your getting to be a big girl Leia." She stares down at her daughter, and gently bounces her up and down on her lap.

**Location: Kaadara, Naboo / Obi-Wan's Home**

The jedi master sits on a char as he looks at the holoprojector. Instantly, he dials for the planet known as Dagobah. Once the signal reaches the planet, a small green life form appears infront of Obi-Wan as a hologram. Obi-Wan bows and speaks calmly, "Greetings Master."

Yoda nods. "Greetings Obi-Wan. How are young ones doing?"

"They are doing well Master. So far there has been no imperial activity on Naboo."

The hologram soon shows Yoda sit on a strange, but normal looking chair. "The former senator I expect is doing well also?"

Obi-Wan sighs. "I'm afraid not master. She is finding it difficult to let her former life with Anakin go. I fear she may not only endanger herself but the safety of the twins as well."

Yoda shakes his head. "Our judgement she must respect if she wishes to keep her children's safety a priority, yes."

Obi-Wan agrees. "Of course Master. Yoda looks to Obi-Wan for a moment. Obi-Wan, be sure to keep up with Senator Organa on the matter of the empire. We would not want them to slip by us, we would."

"Very well Master Yoda. May the force be with you."

"May the force be with you as well Obi-Wan."

As the hologram vanishes, Obi-Wan leans over and turns his projector off. He turns his head toward the back of the room as a small little astro droid moves towards him. "A2. Go see if you can make repairs to the speeder. I have a feeling we are going to be making a trip to Kaadara soon."

The droid responds, and soon turns and leaves the room.

Once the droid responds, Obi-Wan leans his chin on his hand desperately trying to think of a plan on how to deal with the sudden worries that have yet to overwhelm him.

**Location: Dantooine Space Aboard the Executor**

Darth Vader stares out at the openness of space. His former life as Anakin Skywalker was over. Any essence of him died the day he was told he killed Padme. He now had a dark black suit on to hide his former identity as Anakin Skywalker.

As he stood there, General Moof Tarkin approached him. "My lord." Vader turned toward him slowly. "What is it commander?" General Tarkin stood before the black suited sith. "We have a reliable source giving us the coordinates to a rebel base."

Darth Vader stared at Tarkin before speaking. "Good work commander. See to it that we can give them a unexpected arrival." He nodded.

"Very well my lord." He then exited the room that Vader stood in and let the room.

Once the General had exited the chamber, Darth Vader walked over to the window in the ship staring out at the stars that seemed to cover the galaxy. Former memories cover his mind as he thinks of his past life.

_Padme stands in the balcony brushing her hair. He leans against the wall, watching her lovingly. _

_"Annie, I want to have our baby back home on Naboo. We could go to the lake country where no one would know . . . where we would be safe. I could go early-and fix up the baby's room. I know the perfect spot, right by the gardens."_

_"You are so beautiful!"_

_"It's only because I'm so in love . . ."_

_"No, it's because I'm so in love with you." _

_"So love has blinded you?" _

_"Well, that's not exactly what I meant . . ."_

_ "But it's probably true!"_

_ They both laugh for a moment. Their love showing across both there faces._

For a moment, the vision soon vanishes. His face behind the dark black mask showing the pain and fear on his face. "Why did you have to go, Padme . . ." He looks down at the floor and then turns away from the window and exits the chamber. Allowing the memories to fade from his mind.


	3. Chapter Two: Questioned Loyalty

_Arthur's Notice: Okay guys. I bet your all wondering how this is going to turn out. So don't worry, I'll keep it coming. For now, I probably won't have any collisions between any of the main characters happen just yet. This chapter is going to have some important clues though as to what will bring Padme out of hiding. So if this seems confusing and it seems like Padme and Anakin are just whining over losing one another, trust me this is what will bring everything to a whole new level as things get more interesting. _

**Chapter 2: Questioned Loyalty**

**Location: Kaadara, Naboo / Padme's Home**

_1 year later . . . . . . _

Sadly, everyone in this universe thinks that life is easy. For Padme, it wasn't. Losing one of the main things that mattered in her life broke her heart. Now, that pain even put a gap between her and her trust regarding Obi-Wan. How could he say all that? Wanting her to believe Anakin was gone forever. It wasn't true! As she stood on her balcony, she stared letting the wind blow against her. Would life ever be the same? Hiding from her own husband. Could she really do such a thing. She didn't understand anything these days.

"_What can I do? I feel so lost. I wish Ani was here, he'd know how to make things right." _Her thoughts only led her to crying her heart out. She leaned on the balconies edge and let it all out. The pain that had been sitting there for a year finally broke forcing her to let all her heartache out. She felt afraid, alone, and almost as if she was slowly dying. She didn't know what to do, or how to say it.

Once she finally controlled the crying, she walked inside the brick house. She looked at the pictures of her and Ani, and quickly turned away before she began to cry again. The pain was finally catching up with her, and she didn't know how to handle it. Trust Obi-Wan? Or seek out her husband? The republic was gone, the empire destroyed it. But maybe, just maybe, with Anakin back on there side they'd have a fighting chance. Though, Obi-Wan says Anakin died the day Palpatine made him believe what he was doing was right. Padme had no idea what her husband had become, but she could still feel as if he was right there beside her. In her eyes, there was still hope.

**Location: Kaadara, Naboo / City of Kaadara**

_2 hours later . . . _

Padme was walking through the stores in Kaadara. A brown cloak covering her appearance as she carried Leia in her arms. She was thankful that there was a babysitter for Luke today since he was being a pain and the butt. As she walked through the town, she slightly gasped as she saw some white troopers approach the city. _"Anakin . . ."_ That word rang in her mind for moments, but she wanted to find him. Though she knew he probably wouldn't be with them. As the troopers approached, Padme continued to look through the baskets of fruit as little Leia looked around in her mother's arms.

After a moment, loud thundering footsteps are heard. His black robes moved as he did, and the black hood completely covering his deathly yellow eyes. Even if Padme did see him, she wouldn't know who he was. He had changed, the former man she knew died the day Palpatine fed him lies. As he glanced around the area with his head low, he watched as Leia stared at him with wide eyes. Padme had no idea someone was watching her so she continued to put some fruit in her basket. Skywalker shook his head, and signaled the troops to keep moving.

As the imperial troops headed farther into the city, Obi-Wan approached Padme and put his hand on her arm. She slightly jumped and turned around. "Obi-Wan? What's wrong?" Obi-Wan signaled her to be quiet. "We have to leave, let's head back for your home." Padme nodded and followed him home.

**Location: Kaadara, Naboo / Padme's Home**

Padme puts Leia down on a blanket on the floor with Luke. She then walks into the kitchen and turns to Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan, what is going on?" Obi-Wan sighs, shaking his head. "Padme, Anakin was with those troops." Padme looks down with wide eyes. "Anakin? I didn't see him . . ." Obi-Wan takes a deep breath and stands up. "He has changed much, he is not the man you know anymore." She backs up. "It's a lie!" The former master jedi sits back down and tries to think. "Padme, don't let your love for him get in the way. He is dangerous." Padme pulls off her brown cloak and feels tears run down her face.

"Leave Obi-Wan. You are no longer welcome here."

"Very well." He then slowly got up, and excited the premise. He sighs deeply, but can understand she is in deep pain. Obviously knowing she was upset, he decided to leave her alone for a little while so she could let all the pain out. He just didn't want to see her or the twins get hurt. It was too risky to allow them to fall into the wrong hands right now. Especially with the empire moving so quickly.

As Padme watched Obi-Wan leave, she couldn't help but feel she had done the wrong thing. A part of her told her that Anakin did change, another part of her told her he was still the same man she married. It was as though everything she wanted was slipping away slowly. She rested her head against the palm of her hand.

**Location: Kaadara, Naboo / City Hall**

The dark cloaked man standing in the center of the room chuckles. He looks over his shoulder watching the troops as they held the Queen of Naboo and her troops. He quickly walks over to the holotransciever and bows. "Master." Palpatine appears to be standing in the holographic picture. "Rise my apprentice. Has the queen been captured?" Anakin nods slowly, "It has been done my Master." Palpatine grins, "Well done my young apprentice. Stay on Naboo until I arrive." The holo image then disappears, and Skywalker turns around toward the troops.

"Put them in prisoner's courters. Let know one without clearance go down there." The troops nodded and then led the prisoner's toward the cells.

Watching the troops leave, and walks over to the roof top of the massive building. He could remember when him and Padme were on Naboo. All those memories, they were slowly fading. The lies the Palpatine fed him began to increase more and more as he began to believe then. All he could wish for was Padme to be right there beside him. She understood him better than anyone, and it almost made him feel strange without her here. With her dead and his children, there was nothing left for him in his old life.

_The jedi were dead . . . ._

_His wife was dead . . . ._

_His children were dead . . ._

_Everything he had died . . . . _

His thoughts drifted to everything that didn't make sense. What had happened? Was this a dream? A nightmare? It wasn't almost as if he lost everything in a matter of minutes. Now all he had was pain and revenge with in his heart. Who would pay the price in his eyes? **Obi-Wan.**


End file.
